


Hers

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Fareeha wants Angela to confess who she really belongs to...
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Kudos: 44





	Hers

“Fucking tell me!” Fareeha growls as she slams Angela into the wall with enough force to leave a dent. She moves behind her, pressing her strong body into Angela’s soft back. The taller woman snarls as she sees the woman in front of her shake her head in some sort of pitiful defiance. “You think this is so funny don’t you?”

Fareeha turns Angela around and tears the tight, red dress she was wearing from her beautiful body. The woman is now stark naked before her, revealing her lack of underwear and with a quick look downwards Fareeha confirms her suspicions Angela is wet for her.

“Look at you, what a fucking mess, is it me that’s caused this, or that fucking freak cyborg?” She snarls with disgust as she remembers his hands on Angela’s waist, remembers him pulling her lover in close and slipping a piece of chocolate between ajar lips.

How dare he try to take her? Angela was hers by rights.

She slides her hand between Angela’s damp thighs as her other runs up the older woman’s body, gently teasing her soft and supple breasts, until it stroked over a collar bone and wraps around her slender throat. She presses down and savours the panicked gasp that falls out of Angela’s mouth.

“Say it, Angela.” Fareeha says bluntly as she teases her fingers between her slick folds, sliding backwards and forwards, catching her clit with wayward fingers. She wouldn’t touch her properly, wouldn’t fuck her until she said it. Angela knows this and she knows it’s only a matter of time before the doctor breaks, “Be a good girl and say it.”

The older woman, as stubborn as ever shakes her head in some sort of pathetic defiance. Fareeha tuts her disapproval and leans in, her hand on Angela’s throat pulls the doctor towards her. She bares her teeth and skinks them into the skin between her neck and shoulder, marking the once pristine skin and drawing a long and needy whine from the Swisswoman.

Angela’s hips buck into her fingers, trying to force them inside but her Angie knows the rules, knows she won’t fuck her until she gives in. She bites down again, harder, she breaks the skin and tastes Angela’s coppery blood in her mouth. She moves away and soothes the skin with her tongue as Angela still tries to force her fingers to venture where she is desperate to be touched.

“Say it!” Fareeha growls, moving her fingers to Angela’s clit and circling it, continuing with her teasing “You know i’m not going to fuck you until you do.”

Angela looks a mess, her entire body is flushed in a deep red, her golden hair is sticking to her face, her mouth is open, lips wet and rosy and every now and then she lets out a desperate gasp for the taller woman in front of her. She knows what Fareeha wants, knows what she absolutely needs to hear.

“I’m yours, now and always, I’m yours Fareeha Amari!” Angela gasps, moving her hands into the Egyptian’s hair, the hold breaks around her neck and a fierce, passionate, wanting kiss is on her lips. 

Fareeha lets out a soft whine, something she will undoubtedly be teased about later as she grants Angela two fingers inside her needy cunt. The doctor lets out a loud moan as Fareeha begins to thrust inside of her, her thumb pressuring Angela’s swollen clit with every harsh thrust of her firm digits.

Fareeha fucks her in exactly the way she needs, hard and fast but making sure they touch every spot she craves. She clings to her lover. Her nails dug deep into muscular shoulders with enough force to leave marks through the white dress she wore.

She breaks around Fareeha's fingers in a dimmed hallway, well away from the rest of the team who are celebrating a major success. The soldier smirks down at her as Fareeha’s name falls from her mouth.

“Your room, bed,” she rasps as she’s swept up into strong arms and carried through the hallways of the base.

She knew who she belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
